


Only the Lonely

by W_E_S



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, Please accept my trash, Wordcount: 100-500, depressed hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_E_S/pseuds/W_E_S
Summary: “Pathetic.” He whispers to himself, making eye contact in the mirror. “Absolutely pathetic.”orI took all of the negative feelings I have about my body and threw them on my precious boy.





	Only the Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever so pls be nice to me lol. Also this is just a small drabble about how much Hunk hates himself bc I like to push my problems on my favorite characters for some reason. I have no idea how to title shit so if somebody could give me advice I would be so thankful. Pls enjoy this trash.

Hunk feels his way around the pitch black bathroom. He dare not turn on the light and have to face his reflection in the mirror. It was hard to accept, let alone love, your body when you are heavily overweight. He once attempted to open up to his friends about his continuous weight gain in efforts to feel less alone, but it only backfired. He was advised to cut out soda pop, try walking more, eat less bread- all things he had been doing for the last 3 months to no avail. One friend, Lance, complained that he did not like how skinny he was himself and that Hunk should be glad he was not scrawny. That he was not told to just “eat a sandwich” or get some “meat on his bones.” But truth be told, he would much rather be told those things than seen as a disgusting pig.

He sits down on the bathtub ledge, pulling out his phone to scroll browse his social media. People he follows post pictures of ridiculously handsome men with flat stomachs, or even six-packs. They post about summer bodies and how excited they are to finally go to the beach. A wave of frustration builds in Hunk as he clenches and unclenches his fists in an effort to release his negative feelings. A lump builds in the back of his throat. He would never look like any of those guys regardless how hard he works. He will always be the fat friend, nothing more.

He lifts up his sweatshirt to see his skin covered in sickening stretch marks. Thick, long scars that crawl around his whole body. He remembers that they are not only on his stomach and thighs, but his back, upper arms, and back of the knees too. No matter how hard he tries to lose weight, he only gains more. Insecurity claws at him until he never wants anybody to look at him ever again. His friends are nice and invite him to hang out, but he would not want to embarrass them or himself with his appearance.

“Hunk?” Allura knocks on the door gently, “You’ve been in there for a while. Are you okay?” He looks down at his phone to realize that he has been in the bathroom for nearly ten minutes. “Yeah, sorry. I’ll be out in a minute.” He answers, brushing away tears he does not remember shedding. He gets up from his seat on the bathtub ledge and makes his way over to the sink, turning the water on. Taking a couple of deep breaths he listens to Allura’s footsteps, signalling that she has disappeared. He shoves his hands under the cool water before bringing them to his face. “Pathetic.” He whispers to himself, making eye contact in the mirror. “Absolutely pathetic.”


End file.
